Zaubergos
by starshock1995
Summary: Starshield's young draconic ally has to confront his heritage in a great mission, but he can't pull through...  And yes, I'm taking many liberties, given what we have at this point.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, just to avert any confusion, this takes place before The City of Miracles._

* * *

><p>Deep within the Eye of Eternity, silence resounded through its expansive void, the only gate from the mortal world whirring as all seemed quiet, a voice called out from the depths of this realm:<p>

"They need me...

They will desttroy themselves...

What could I..."

The distressed voice found no company in this other world, but the blue dragons of Azeroth had felt this disturbance, yet few could tell what it meant to them...

* * *

><p>In the mountains of The Storm Peaks, Starshield and his blue dragon ally, whom he had fianlly named, Zaubergos, were sitting idly in their distant home, when Zaubergos felt a disturbance he had felt before.<p>

"Starshield, I felt that presence again." he told his longtime friend.

"Well, young dragon," he assured Zau, "It seems that you need to face your old master. He has come to terms with his past, and he needs you to do what he should have done, ages ago."

This troubled him for a number of reasons, but that did not matter, as neither of them had a way to speak with this "master".

"Neither of us do," Starshield muttered, "but **we** don't have to. I know some folks that could do the job."

As they both got the same idea, they flew off back to the grasslands of Mulgore, the fields that Starshield had lived his youth, before he came into Mokcie's life, but he was not there to reflect on his youth, as he had to face an ancient enemy of his people...

* * *

><p>The duo, scouting the Southern Barrens, came to a single tent in the hills, and they heard a mailcious cackle, but one they were glad to come across.<p>

"Hehehehe! Hahahahaha! Hahaha-hack! -cough-

"Those foolish alliance continue to fight the horde, unaware of how they help our peoples' cause."

These ramblings were uttered by a quilboar seer, grotesque in appearance, and moreso in personality.

"As the tauren lose more soldiers to their battles, they will soon be without defense, and we, the Quilboars, will drive the tauren from these lands at last!"

Starshield walked into the tent, making his presence known.

"You hellspawn have never put up a good fight against us, don't think you can with me around!"

"-snort- Tauren scum! By the power of Agamaggan!"

The seer began to channel a blast of lightning, but was immediately silenced as Starshield grabbed him by his throat.

"-squeal- Have mercy! I surrender to you, hammer bearer! What would you ask of me?"

Despite his hatred of the Quilboar, Starshield chose to take his offer. "You are coming with me, and bring your stuff."

The trio returned to the City of Orgrimmar, restraining the Quilboar to mark his capture, and flew to the Borean Tundra, their ultimate destination, The Nexus, in sight...


	2. Chapter 2

_The Nexus, once the highest concentration of magical energies known to Azeroth, had become a desolate expanse, its powers untapped by any being since the death of its only inhabitant. The dwelling place of that creature had also served as his resting ground, but a disturbance had drawn a group of meddlers to it, none of them aware of what they would be involved in._

* * *

><p>Starshield, Zaubergos, and their captive Quilboar had entered the Eye of Eternity, prepared for their face to face contact with the Spellweaver himself, Malygos.<p>

"Alright, Quilboar, prepare the ritual!" Starshield demanded.

"-snort- Filthy tauren, your little spirit talk outta be worth this trouble, -snort-, or you will be the first to face our fury!" he squealed in rebellion.

Despite his threats, he set up his tools, and from within his seering orb, came the loud but clear voice of the former Spellweaver, desperate for his request to fall on someone.

"The mortals, they will desroy themselves, someone needs to guide them...

Wait, I think I can hear-

Yes! Mortals, hear my call!"

Starshield was in shock, being adressed by the Blue dragon leader himself, and gracefully responded, "Spellweaver, I am hear, with one of your many children, to heed you call."

The voice from the orb grew silent, and quietly sounded out, "There _are_ those that have not forgotten me...

Very well! Hear me, tauren; the war between the horde and the alliance, with the death of my deranged brother, will lead to their mutual destruction, should there be no cooperation between them."

Starshield seemed confused by this, and asked, "But Malygos, what could any of us do about this? Any cooperation betwee the factions by this point would be considered treason. There is no place for our neutrality to safely stand."

The voice gave an immediate responce. "Do not say that. There is a whole world for you to use! I, as the rightful ruler of the blue dragons, grant you permission to use the Eye of Eternity to build a cross faction sanctuary, as well as a spell to take you there!"

Starshield was awe-struck as he heard this, "Why, with a development like this, our goal at peace will be acquired in no time! Thank you, Malygos. The people of Azeroth owe you more than we could ever give."

"I should be thanking you, Starshield, as you will be the one in charge of the establishent you will set up, and it was my duty as a guardian of Azeroth to assure the safety of mortals. Now, I may be at peace..."

And with that, the orb stopped glowing, and the group stood silently, but this silence was broken.

"Preposterous! You might think you can save your people, and the other races of the world, but you can't even protect you own home! The Quilboar will take their land back, and we will dance on your graves! For Agamaggan!"

The angry seer tried to strike the two with a powerful blast, and he nearly succeeded, but as he tried to finish his attack, Starshield struck him with his hammer, putting an end to his crusade, for good.

"Well Zaubergos, we have a job to do. I'll contact our past allies, and we can get this stared."

Starshield was eager to get his job started, but he noticed a nervous look from his comrade.

"I don't think I can, Star. I'm getting involved with something far to big for me to understand, I think you should do this on your own."

Starshield was worried by his uneasiness to this task, but he had to make the right choice for him.

"Don't follow me because I want you to. Do what you feel is right, and if that means abstaining from this task to gather your thoughts, then do it. I'll get help from some contacts I've gathered, so things will be fine here. Good luck, friend."


End file.
